Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cushion structure of chair, more particularly to a seat cushion structure of chair which provides comfortable elastic feeling and effective dissipation of user's body heat.
Brief Description of Prior Art
Current seat cushion of chair is mainly formed by applying adhesive on a base plate made of wood or plastic plate, next adhering resin foam on the base plate, further applying adhesive on the resin foam, then pasting a top cloth on the resin foam, and finally conducting peripheral treatment. So, the production process of conventional seat cushion of chair is not only cumbersome, time-consuming and labor intensive, but also toxic gas will be volatilized in the applying process of the adhesive such as might bond. Moreover, it tends to have uneven application and weak bonding defects in adhesive applying process. Furthermore, when conventional seat cushion bears against user's whole weight, it will be pressed to become compact shape, causing user's body heat difficult to dissipate through the resin foam. In addition, the solid base plate under the resin foam further makes the heat dissipation becoming more difficult, and this may cause discomfort of user sitting thereon. Furthermore, the resin foam will become aging to lose elasticity gradually after a period time of use, and this may cause more and more serious discomfort of user sitting thereon.
Therefore, the inventor of present invention has developed an invention entitled “Seat Cushion of Chair” disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M382324 U, in which a seat cushion body has an elastic permeable base, the frame hollow portion of which has a plurality of spring steel wires spanning laterally inside. A soft pad is placed on the elastic permeable base in such a manner that user, when sits on the soft pad, enjoys comfortable and elastic feeling by the support of the soft pad and the elastic permeable base. Moreover, user's body heat can be dissipated through the soft pad and the elastic permeable base. However, the “Seat Cushion of Chair” of Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M382324 U has high manufacturing cost problem due to frame design of the elastic permeable base. Furthermore, the resin foam placed on the elastic permeable base will become aging to lose elasticity gradually after a period time of use, and this may cause a feeling of thorn pricking coming from the spring steel wires below the soft pad. The sales of chair depends not only on sitting comfort but also on its external design. The seat cushion body of the “Seat Cushion of Chair” of Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M382324 U is limited by the bending degree of its frame, so that a lacking of its styling change leads its sales to stagnation state.
In view of the defects happened in the “Seat Cushion of Chair” of Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M382324 U, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes the present invention according to his abundant experience of product development and manufacturing in relevant field and based on his creativity in many respect.